plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Witch's Familiar
225px |cost = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Brainy |class2 = Beastly |tribe = Pet Superpower Trick |ability = Make Zom-Bats. |flavor text = Immorticia was cleaning her belfry when, lo and behold, she found bats in there.}} Witch's Familiar is Immorticia's in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the and classes. It costs 1 to play, and its ability makes Zom-Bats on a selected lane. Origins The "witch" in its refers to Immorticia. The word "familiar," in this case, means a demon supposedly attending or obeying a witch, often said to assume the form of an animal, referring to the Zom-Bats it makes. Its name could also be a pun on the question "Which is familiar?". It may also be an allusion to the title of a Doctor Who episode "Witch's Familiar." Its ability is a reference to how witches are commonly associated with bats. Its flavor text is based on the saying 'bats in the belfry.' Statistics *'Classes:' Brainy, Beastly *'Tribes:' Pet Superpower Trick *'Ability:' Make . *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Immorticia was cleaning her belfry when, lo and behold, she found bats in there. Update history Update 1.24.6 * Strategies With While Immorticia can use this superpower the same fashion Neptuna uses Octo-Pult (to directly hurt the hero from an unprotected lane), the nature of this trick encourages you to play this trick on a lane with a plant that has high health but no strength, such as or , although your opponent can easily play a plant behind them. Since this is a pet trick that plays a pet zombie, it can boost zombies like Cat Lady and Zookeeper twice. Boosting this with Vitamin Z or Maniacal Laugh can also allow it to last longer on the field. Also, bonus attacks with Lurch for Lunch or can also allow you to draw more cards when this hurts the plant in its lane. Other than that, this superpower can be quite useful to block a threatening plant that could do a lot of damage to you as well as at drawing a card if the Zom-Bats manage to damage a plant. Against Avoid playing any plants that cannot do damage as Immorticia can use them as easy card draw. Also, be warned if Cat Lady or Zookeeper is on the field, as Immorticia can play this and activate their abilities twice. While the Zom-Bats made from this are not a powerful zombie, it provides at least one block from a strong plant and draws a card at the very least. To deal with this trick, you can either play Forget-Me-Nuts to delay this trick, or destroy Zom-Bats. However, be warned that they will still give your opponent a card unless they are confronted by a shielded plant, or hit with a superpower or an ability before they get to attack. Zom-Bats See Zom-Bats. Gallery WitchsFamiliarLatestStat.jpg|Witch's Familiar's statistics Witch's Familiar Card.png|Witch's Familiar's card Witch's FamiliarH.png|Witch's Familiar's HD card WitchsFamiliar.jpg|Immorticia using Witch's Familiar WitchsFamilarInGame.jpg|Witch's Familiar being played Witch's Familiar (Card).png|Textures of Witch's Familiar card WitchsFamiliarCardImage.png|Witch's Familiar's card image Wat-da-heck.jpg|Two Witch's Familiar cards in Super Brainz's hand, gained via two Thinking Caps WitchsFamiliar0Brains.jpg|Witch's Familiar costing 0 brains Old Witch'sFamiliarNewStat.jpg|Witch's Familiar's statistics Witch's Familiar statistics.png|Witch's Familiar's statistics IMG 0236-1-.png|Witch's Familiar's statistics Immorticia ability.png|Immorticia using Witch's Familiar Zom-Bats.png|Zom-Bats' statistics Trivia *It is the only pet superpower trick that is not in the class. *Prior to the Triassic Triumph update, this trick could not be played on aquatic lanes even though Zom-Bats were given Amphibious in update 1.22.12. Category:Pet cards Category:Tricks Category:Zombie Tricks Category:Signature Superpowers Category:Zombies